·: L α и σ v α т α :·ʂհօƈƙօբƈօოεძყ:·
by andreastars95
Summary: Un mundo donde los estudios estan en segundo plano. Sakura y Hinata tendran que adaptarse a este lugar si quieren seguir en la universidad.Situaciones comicas haran que sean el centro de atención de todos. Una relación prohibida y una apuesta. Sakura se preguntara si su suerte algun día mejorara pero alguien esta empeñado en que no mejore...
1. ¡Llego tarde!

**~REEDITANDO~**

**No me pertenecen los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia es mia, sí soy la autora.**

**Paso mucho tiempo desde que escribi esta historia, exactamente ya tiene dos añ ! esta ancianita la historia T-T P:2-6-10 ! **

**La historia trata sobre sakura y sasuke (obvio xD ) Ok estoy tonta hoy no me abucheen cry~. Bueno continuo jaja... es basicamente comedia romantica en un principio tenía puesto Rating M, no se que pasaba en mi cabeza hace dos años. Ahora entra en Rating K... pero a lo mejor se me va el avión y se sube de tono no se quiza pase. Lo que escribi no quiero alterarlo demasiado ^-^.**

**""**_** Pensamientos de los personajes bueno hasta ahora solo Sakura lo ocupa.**_

**En fin. ****Espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

** 1**

** ¡Llego tarde! **

**_ La vida no es la que uno vivió, sino la que uno recuerda, __y cómo la recuerda para contarla. _**

Eran las 4 de la mañana y como toda una adolescente que no se preocupa para nada de los estudios, se levanta a esta hora a empezar a arreglarse a pesar de que la entrada es a las 7:00 am .Lo primero que buscó es su amuleto de la suerte, una clase de conejito rosa y por supuesto su cabello es igualito al conejito chicle.

Su compañera de cuarto _Hyuuga Hinata_ una chica un poco tímida e inteligente a la vez, con características poco peculiares. Es decir, unos ojos blancos que cualquiera diría que es ciega pero NO SEÑOR! cuidado y le digan a Hinata eso, que se les va encima.

Hinata despertó con mucho sueño todavía. Abrió un poco sus ojos y le cegó la luz. Buscó con la mirada y encontró a su objetivo, finalmente estalló.

-Sakura apaga la luz, ¿Acaso no vez la hora? Está bien que seas una matadota pero no molestes a esta hora si-Sakura dejó hacer lo que estaba haciendo que por cierto solo miraba una fila de libros, y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué soy una matadota?, Hinata querida amiga tu no aprovechas los estudios, en cambio yo sí, soy aplicada y me interesa muchos mis estudios-Dando un discurso que pocos lo catalogarían largo, sin embargo se le notaba un aire decidido.

-Si como digas Sakura pero bájate de tu pequeña nube de estudios y por favor deja que a las cuarto para las siete me levanto- Sakura pensó "¿Cómo se atreve a levantarse a esa hora? Bueno viniendo de Hinata que podía esperar, pero tiene ataques de estudios algunas veces (nunca )."

-Te digo algo Hinata está bien tu ganas me levantare a las 5 am-con una risita un poco malévola lo dijó.

-Sakura cinco para las cinco de la mañana-Si era mala pero tenia ganas de bromear aunque sea un rato debo admitir que nunca bromeo, bueno solo con mi amiga Hinata.

-Oye Hinata ¿Cómo crees que sea la universidad que entramos?- mencionó Sakura, Tenía duda, Hinata y yo fuimos becadas para entrar a esta universidad, busco por internet y escribó la pagina debería admitir, esos amplios campos, los edificios y tienen sus canchas de todo tipo Basquetball, Baseball, Futbol, Voleyball ¿Debo decir más? Siempre soñé con entrar a esta universidad y por fin se hizo realidad.

-Me parece hermosa además dicen que allí son los mejores estudios- ¿Y a quien no?, allá va pura gente de dinero, no quiero sentirme una ratita entre gente de dinero.

-Estoy emocionada y sabes hoy declaro que nadie me va a distraer de mis estudios, no me enamorare ni por 10000000000 millones de dólares, jamás en mi vida-Exclamó decidida. Apagó la luz y programó el reloj a las 6:00 am- Buenas noches Hinata.

-SAKURA! Que mala eres-Gritó Hinata y lanzo una almohada que fue a parar en la cara de Sakura.

Hinata miro a Sakura y vió que no le hizo caso por haberle tirado una almohada, así que vencida se dispusó a dormir. Lo mismo hizo Sakura segundos despues.

**6:50 am~**

-Sakura?

Un toque

-¿Me escuchas?

Segundo toque

-Ya es tarde apúrate,SAKURA!

Tercer toque y Hinata recibe un golpe.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? No me dejas dormir-Como osan interrumpir mi sueño en el que ganaba las olimpiadas de matemáticas, ese era un sueño imposible, no soy buena en matemáticas.

-¿Mi problema? Yo no tengo uno, yo ya estoy lista, el problema es tuyo niña-¿A qué se refiere? Miro el reloj y mi cara queda palida:6:52 am.

-ME LLEVA,MALDITA HINATA POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE,ES TU CULPA ESO ME PASA POR… HAY ESTOY PERDIDA-Agarro mis cosas, me visto en un dos por tres, lavo mis dientes, me acomodo un poco mi cabello y no me dio tiempo por los gritos de Hinata.

-Vamos por que ni se donde queda esta universidad-Yme lo dice ¿A mí? es broma yo no tengo sentido de orientación, ella es la buena en eso, es geográfica la mujer.

**7:20 am~**

-Te lo dije Sakura era a la derecha ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?-Dijo Hinata.¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Hay si quien se cree mi madre?

-De ahora en adelante nuestros caminos se separan-No le preste atención a lo que decía solo me interesaba largarme de aquí e ir a mi salón.

-Si lo que digas Hinata, adiós me voy a mi salón, vere en que salón me toco-Había una especie de mapa donde decía los nombres y buscabas tu salón-Haruno Haruno ¿Dónde diablos esta mi apellido?

-Ahahaha encontré mi apellido estoy en 1c me encanta esta letra y a ti Sakura ¿Cuál?-No lo creía a mi me gusta tanto la letra c, tengo envidia de Hinata.

-Encontré Haruno a ver….-lo que leí no me agrado, pareciera que quiero explotar de coraje—NO PUEDE SER!¿POR QUE A MI? ¿1F? ME LLEVA LA-De repente siento una mano que tapa mi boca, era Hinata que me calló y me dijo que me calmara. Pero como calmarme soy la ultima letra de este lugar.

-No grites Sakura, si no, nos expulsan, y yo no quiero ser expulsada-Quite su mano y pude respirar ¿Acaso me quería ahogar?- bueno ve a tu salón y yo al mío nos vemos luego ¿vale?-Sentía que mi mundo va a caer pero tenía que ver el lado positivo ¿Cuál? Pues la F es de Fantastico, como aquella canción de un grupo muy famoso en Corea del Sur, Fantastic Baby~.

-Esta bien Hinata pero no se si...-Hinata ya me había abandonado, se fue corriendo-soporte este salón.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis hermosos é 1F pero no quería entrar me daba pena, que dirán de mi que soy retrasada por ver a que hora llego o no eso no quería.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza pero la muy… de mi en la puerta dió, cuando escuche al profesor venir. Quede paralizada al escuchar sus pasos y unos segundos despues se corrió la puerta, y sus ojos se encontraron con los suspiro y habló.

-¿Haruno Sakura?-Me preguntó el profesor con una seriedad que mata a uno.

-Si profesor-Me veía desarreglada, pero ya me valía lo que opinaran a estas alturas-¿Qué horas de venir son estas señorita Haruno? Pase por que ya empezó la clase- Entre con miedo, el aula estaba lleno de alumnos, hay creo que era muy obvio que este lleno de profesor me volvio a mirar y dijo-Bien Señorita Haruno podría preséntarse ¡por favor!.

Suspire y trate de no pensar en que se armo un silencio profundo y oscuro.

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 19 años, y..-Me daba un poco de panico el decir la peor parte-soy becada- Todos empezaron a reí seguro piensan que soy una pobretona ¿Qué vine a hacer en una universidad de ricos? a estudiar por supuesto.

Sentía casi todas las miradas, casi ¿Por qué?,Un chico que estaba al fondo no me miraba en lo mas mínimo al contrario miraba la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. Y la verdad prefería que no me viera por que he de admitir que luce atractivo.

-Oye chicle, ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no vez que aquí es solo para ricos, una pobretona como tu no debería estar aquí, mírate fodonga de pacotilla-Esa chica llamo mi atención de seguro una de las zorras del salón es lo que me quedaba tener una enemiga que desprecia a todos, la fulmine con la mirada.Y ella lo noto por lo que miro al maestro y dijo-Maestro como se atreve a dejarla pasar.

-Mira barbie recauchutada me vale mierda lo que me digas, haz de tu vida un asco pero no hagas berrinches zorra- Si había explotado y es que ODIO con toda mi alma que me insulten y menos frente a un pú gire a otro lado vi al chico que llamaba mi atención desde hace contemplaba con una media sonrisa. La primera impresión que le deje mostrar por error en el que este de mal humor: Grosera, si debe de pensar que soy una grosera.

-Sakura y Karin no se peleen esta no es una escuela de niñ tienes reporte ya es la segunda vez de hoy sigue asi y te expulsaran, Sakura no se que decir a tu hermosa presentación sin lugar a duda un reporte te vendría bien aver si así mejoras ese comportamiento. Pero no lo hare te salvas, asi que por favor ve y siéntate a lado de Uchiha-Que alivio sentí en este momento, realmente pense que ya valía en mi primer día de clases. El maestro fue a sentarse en su silla, Karin se volvio a sentar y los demas empezaron a platicar. Me di cuenta que seguía parada y recorde lo que dijo el profesor pero...

-¿Uchiha pero quien es?-Me confundí ¿A lado de quien?. Mire donde había un lugar vacio y junto a el chico de mi atención.

-Junto a Sasuke Uchiha el de pelo azabache que esta allí-Habló el maestro mientras miraba unas ía su nombre ahora que alegría, pero esperen… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No debo de pensar en estas cosas, yo no soy así. El estudio es primero.

Pase a mi asiento, pero no sabia lo que me esperaba. El chico ignoro completamente mi presencia y se dispuso a mirar la ventana de nuevo. La clase continuo hasta las 8:45 am. Sonó el timbre y todos se dispusieron a levantar sus cosas para la siguiente clase. Rapidó recogí mis cosas y me levante. Cuando gire para irme, choque con alguien.

El me miro, y me sonroje. Me empujo y se fue, realmente no tenía por que empujarme no soy una bacteria.

Desde ese instante ese tipo me cae muy bien!. ERROR! lo odie desde ese instante por que me empujo.

_~Nunca olvidé aquel día en que cruzamos la mirada y me empujaste~_

* * *

**_Ok! _****No se si le den una segunda oportunidad a esta historia y es como dije arriba. Hoy me arme de valor de reeditarlo por que en verdad hace falta bueno no fue la gran cosa la verdad casi no cambie nada. Pero en los siguientes capitulos veran un poco de cambio.**

**No se si se me da la Comedia. Que alguien me diga si por lo menos le saque algo parecido a una sonrisa :)**

**Fue sorpresa para mi hacer esto de nuevo. Deje a la mitad la pelicula ¿Qué paso ayer?, para escribir Oops! **

**Oh si este es el Prologo. Haber si les gusta. Den su opinion ¡Muchas gracias!**

** ¿Review?**

** ¿Me lo merezco? **

** Si oww :3**

_12 de julio 2012_


	2. ¡Subiendo y Bajando!

¡Más abajo nos leemos! ¡Disfruta esta historia de humor~! Este capitulo es dedicado a cherry627 por ser tan linda de dejarme un review! :3

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**~Subiendo y Bajando~**

_Cuando gritas y sabes que ya te llevo el diablo_

Su mirada fue muy penetrante, _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_,_ Dios ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?,_ de seguro ese chico pensó "_una pobretona justo a mi lado que estúpido, ¿qué clase de color de cabello es ese? ¿Rosa? No me jodas de seguro es teñido_" ¡claro que no! ¡Es natural! ten por seguro que pensó eso.

Termine por salir del salón.

Hinata ¿Por qué no estás en mi salón? ¿Por qué me dejas sola? Está bien lo admito al principio agradecía que no esté conmigo soportarla con sus caprichos, pero ahora si la quiero.

En el receso buscare a Hinata. No soporto estar justo al lado de él, espero sentarme lejos de él.

Entre a la siguiente clase, veo que todos ya tienen lugares. Con la mirada busco uno vacío, pero me lleve el horror de ver que el único vacío esta a lado de Uchiha de nuevo.

Lo pienso y no quiero sentarme ¡me rehusó completamente!, pero mientras lo pensaba no me había dado cuenta que la profesora entraba.

-Señorita ¿qué espera para sentarse?- me asuste y gire para ver a la profesora, y me avergoncé. No tuve remedio la profesora señalaba el lugar a lado de Uchiha.

Maldiciendo mi suerte fui a sentarme allí. Puse mi bulto atrás de mí y lo que necesitaba en la mesa.

-Muy bien jóvenes, soy la profesora Kaho Taijin y seré su profesora de Ingles ¿entendido?-dijo la profesora con una voz demasiado tranquila mientras sonreía. Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien como saben solo en mi clase ustedes salen de su salón, cuando termina mi clase regresan a su salón ¿entendido?, ahora quiero saber quiénes son antes de empezar mi clase, así que por favor, empezamos –dicho esto señalo al chico de adelante, este se sorprendió. Tenía el cabello atado a una cola y parecía muy aburrido.

-Por favor usted primero, párate y di tu nombre- el chico asintió de mala gana, se paró y dijo su nombre.-Me llamo Nara Shikamaru- Y se sentó de nuevo. Así continuo toda la clase.

Nombres y apellidos raros, como Ten-Ten, y por allí a una chica rubio muy enérgica gritando su nombre Ino o algo así y pidiendo números telefónicos para llamarlos. Es una suerte que la chica de cabello rojo que me insulto no está aquí, ¿qué le sucedió? Ja! A lo mejor y la están regañando.

-Muy bien, la señorita de al final por favor-dijo la profesora y en un segundo todos me miraron. Les devolví la mirada.

-Sí, me llamo Haruno Sakura-dije con una voz enérgica. La profesora hizo con un gesto que me sentara. Me senté y me quede mirando la ventana viendo el campo de la universidad.

-Muy bien con esto terminamos las presentaciones, todavía nos queda tiempo, así que vamos a empezar con la clase-dijo la profesora y saco un libro, empezó a marcar ejercicios.

Realmente no quiero mirar al otro lado, ya que si miro me encontrare a ese Uchiha que me cae mal. Pero la tentación pudo más conmigo y me voltee a verlo, sorpresa fue lo que sentí cuando lo encontré que me miro.

Y estoy aquí viendo que me mire, un momento ¿dónde está mirando?, ¡Me está mirando abajo!

-TU PERVERTIDO COMO TE ATREVES A MIRARME DE ESA MANERA TAN PERVERTIDA-Grite mientras agarro un borrador y se lo tiro, él lo esquiva fácilmente, bueno es lógico esa cosita esquivar ¡pan comido!

-Señorita Haruno, no tolero que griten en mi clase y menos si es en español, mínimo que sea ingles-Me había llamado la atención la profesora, maldije lo que hice. Actué tan estúpido, lanzarle un borrador debí haberle lanzado una silla.

-Lo siento profesora, no era mi intención- le conteste a la profesora.-pero este chico me estaba mirando abajo, ¡no me gusta que hagan eso!

-Señor Uchiha, ¿es cierto lo que dice la Señorita Haruno?-le preguntó la profesora al Uchiha, este se limito a pensarlo un poco y luego contestar:

-Ella es una mentirosa, le encanta llamar la atención, así hizo en la clase anterior con Karin-menciono con una voz muy tranquila, todos se echaron a reír mientras decían "es cierto le encanta hacer eso" "¿de verdad es así Haruno?".

-Profesora esta señorita me llamo pervertido no merece estar aquí, sáquela del salón, me falto al respecto-dijo el Uchiha mientras señalaba el pasillo.

-Señorita Haruno ¿por qué llamo al Señor Uchiha pervertido?-preguntó la profesora.

Todos los del salón de la clase estaban escuchando, "la pobretona y el riquillo peleando "los escuche que están susurrando de nuevo, ¡va! para ser ricos no tienen clase.

-Profesora es que el me estaba mirando abajo, el debe de salir de la clase-lo dije mientras miraba de soslayo al Uchiha.

-Profesora, ella debe salir, usted me conoce yo no hago esas estupideces-todo los alumnos nos miraba por turnos mientras se decían algo.

La profesora empezó a meditar, mientras yo esperaba el juicio final.

-Hey Sasuke estas en problemas…- Escuche ese susurro, voltee haber quien susurraba a ese Uchiha. Un chico de cabello rubio y… En ese momento hablo la profesora y rápido volví a mirarla.

-Bueno Uchiha, no sé si de verdad la estabas mirando, recibirás un castigo conmigo hoy a las 8 pm ¿entendido? –Dijo la profesora mirando con una cara de molesta a Uchiha-Señorita Haruno independientemente de lo que hizo su compañero tendrá también un castigo mañana a las 7 pm ¿sí?- Asentí con la cabeza.

¿Y es que mi suerte puede empeorar? Probablemente.

- Sin embargo, Señorita Haruno al final de la clase, vaya y repórtese con el prefecto – dijo la desgraciada, yo asentí no me quedaba de otra, no puede ser que mi primer día de clases sea un desastre y para el colmo mi primer reporte, maldito Uchiha se las va a ver, me voy a vengar de él, es un pervertido mirarme de abajo, creo que si me pase con llamarlo pervertido solo miraba mi falda, si es eso debo disculparme con él.

-Teme no hagas un show en medio de la clase, con tu nueva compañera-susurró Naruto a Sasuke. Naruto se sentaba a lado de Sasuke pero no quiso intervenir en la pelea, ya que él también estaba metido en demasiados y podían expulsarlos.

-Cállate Dobe, no quería tener un castigo pero mira como termine Naruto le miro con cara de reproche, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

Continuo la clase normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonó el timbre. Dos horas faltan para la siguiente clase. Pero en esta universidad de ricos es muy diferente a las normales, aquí es como si todavía estuviéramos en la prepa.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del aula. Hinata también tiene dos horas libres debido que aquí todos los salones tienen las mismas horas de descanso pero diferentes clases.

Como loca buscaba al prefecto pero ni siquiera sabía cómo era. Pero luego me canse de buscarlo, preguntare más tarde, ahora solo quiero descansar. Busque un lugar en donde sentarme, lo encontré por los jardines. Contenta camine hacia allí.

Me siento en la silla a descansar, mientras pienso en ese prefecto para que me de mi primer reporte de mala estudiante, de seguro Uchiha a de tener muchos reportes ¡sí! ¡Debe tener esa fama de mal estudiante!

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo amiga?-Escuche esa voz cerca, suspire y me di la vuelta para encarar el dueño de la voz que sonaba dulce e infantil.

Un chico rubio y unos ojos azules muy hermosos, sentía que ya lo conocía pero no sabía de dónde, tarde unos segundos en recordarlo. Ese chico es el que le dijo Sasuke a Uchiha.

- Tú eres de mi clase ¿verdad?, ¿el que le dijo que está en problemas a ese maldito Uchiha?

-Si acertaste niña, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto soy el mejor amigo del teme que dices maldito- dijo un muy alegre Naruto. Yo solo pensaba "No puede ser este niño amigo de esa cosa fea"

-Haruno Sakura, igualmente mucho gusto, disculpa Naruto ¿Sabes dónde está el 1C?

-¿Para qué quieres el 1C? No me digas, ¿allí va tu novio Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto muy entusiasmado.

-¿QUÉ? Naruto como te atreves a decir eso, yo no tengo novio, estoy soltera y me gusta y no tengo tiempo de tener novio, me dedico a mis estudios, pero gracias a tu mejor amigo Uchiha tengo reporte, ¡el arruino mi primer día! Y BUSCO A MI AMIGA EN EL 1C- termine gritando a los cuatro vientos. Quedé muy colorada, no puedo creer que el piense que tengo novio, no me agrada tener un compromiso

-E-está bien ya entendí no te alteres Sakura-chan, vamos te llevo al 1C pero no me grites ¿sí?-termino de decirlo con miedo. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Hizo un ademan de que lo siga. Entramos al edificio y pasamos por varios pasillos mientras platicábamos animadamente, subimos por las escaleras y al último salón del pasillo encontramos el salón de Hinata. ¡Si que estaba lejos su salón!

-Así que…Sakura-chan ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?-pregunto Naruto, mirándome entusiasmado por saber la respuesta.

-¿Eh? Se llama Hyuuga Hinata- le respondí al tiempo que llegábamos a la puerta del salón.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Hinata es prima de Neji?- me pregunto de nuevo y allí no le pude contestar.

-¿Neji? ¿Quién es?-pregunte estupefacta, pues no conocía a ningún Neji.

-Hyuuga Neji el está en nuestro salón, ¿Sakura-chan no lo viste? – pregunto perplejo Naruto. Yo entrecerré los ojos.

-No sé, a lo mejor ¿Quién sabe?-le respondí enojada.

-Bueno la única forma de ver si es la prime de Neji es...-Acto seguido vi que rápido Naruto se acerco a la puerta y la deslizo.

-¿Quién es Hyuuga Hinata? Responda ahora – Naruto gritó a todo pulmón que se sobresaltaron los pocos alumnos. Baje la cabeza avergonzada de lo que hiso este chico.

-E-eh ¿s-sí?- escuche una voz temblorosa, volví a subir la mirada y encontré a Hinata asustada por aquel grito que hiso este Naruto.

-¡Hinata!-exclame rápido antes que Naruto dijera algo. Corrí a su asiento seguida muy de cerca de Naruto.

-¡Sakura, Hola!-me sonrío Hinata y yo la abrase.

-¡Hinata no sabes qué suerte tengo!- dije con una voz algo chillona.

-¿Qué te paso Sakura?-deshice el abrazo y la mire. En eso me di cuenta que Hinata y Naruto se miraban, recordé que no se conocen

-Hinata te presento a Naruto-señale a Naruto. Pero este estaba congelado. Le di unas palmadas para que reaccione.

-Mucho gusto Naruto- saludo Hinata pero él seguía sin reaccionar, así que opte por darle más fuerte hasta que al fin reacciono.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto- le extendió la mano a Hinata. Esta respondió de la misma forma.

Naruto se sonrojo al instante, me sorprendo que tan rojo quedó, veo a Hinata e igual esta sonrojada.

-Hinata ¿es tu primo Hyuuga Neji?- preguntó Naruto a Hinata, esta lo miro sorprendida. Y recordé esa pregunta.

-¿Es cierto que tienes un primo aquí Hinata?- le pregunte a Hinata y esta asintió. Me sorprende yo no sabía que había un Hyuuga más aquí.

-Se nota su parecido, las mismas facciones- respondió Naruto muy alegre.

-¡No lo sabía Hinata! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- le pregunto a Hinata entrecerrando mis ojos enojada.

-¡Lo siento Sakura pero yo tampoco sabía que aquí está mi primo!- me reprocho Hinata con un tono un poco enojado.

-Bueno chicas no se pongan a discutir- escuche que decía Naruto y me calme.

-Naruto ¿tú te llevas con Neji?-pregunto una tímida Hinata a Naruto.

-Un poco, el es muy callado y recto, se parece al Teme-dijo Naruto. Yo no se quién es ese Teme.-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy.

-¿A dónde Naruto?-pregunto.

-¡Voy con el Teme y los demás! Adiós Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan-exclamo un sonriente Naruto mientras se alejaba corriendo. Al fin me quede sola con Hinata y me dispuse a contarle todo mientras bajábamos al campo.

-Vaya Sakura, tu primer día y con reporte, muy mal, ¿Y cómo es Uchiha?-dijo Hinata mientras observábamos a unos chicos de cuarto semestre jugando futbol.

-¡Ash! Uchiha es el que se sienta a mi lado, a simple vista engreído, estúpido y mas, no quiero recordarlo pero ¿Sabes qué? me quiero vengar de el-le dije a Hinata con una voz un poco maquiavélica.

-No se Sakura...te puedes meter en muchos problemas, cambiando de tema ¿Qué te dijo el prefecto?-me dijo Hinata seria. ¡Si, lo sé! No es buena la venganza.

-¿Eh? ¡Olvide ir con el prefecto! Hinata ¿qué hago? ¡no sé quién es el prefecto!- exclame asustada. Hinata se quedo pensativa.

-No te preocupes, escuche que el prefecto se encuentra en el primer piso a la izquierda, ósea en la prefectura- me dijo Hinata obviándolo.

-¡haaaa! tu si sabes Hinata acompáñame ¡por favor, te lo imploro!- le dije a Hinata sacudiéndola con los brazos.

-Vale- dijo mientras reía, yo la solté. Y nos dispusimos a ir al edificio. Entramos y caminábamos por el pasillo cuando…

El timbre sonó, ya todos estaban entrando, ¡me lleva! ¿Tan rápido pasaron las dos horas?

-Sakura-chan ya me voy a mi salón, no quiero tener mi primer reporte, recuerda que sin tu reporte no entras a las clases, apúrate adiós- exclamo Hinata mientras subía las escaleras hasta el 7timo piso.

-¡HINATA NO ME ABANDONES!-le grite pero ella no me escucho. Me abandono, ni modos, empecé a caminar por el pasillo y llegue a la prefectura, el prefecto estaba parado checando unas notas cuando alzo la vista y me pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?-se me quedo mirando, tiene el cabello negro y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Vengo a reportarme- le dije y le explique todo el caso muy rápido. Me dio mi reporte y me dijo que me apresurara si quería llegar rápido a la clase.

Lo mejor de todo es que si recuerdo como llegar a mi salón. Subí rápido por las escaleras, empuje a personar en mi camino mientras me disculpaba por ser un poco violenta.

Llegue al salón y entre, observe y vi que todavía no estaba el profesor, ¡Es una suerte! Busque mi asiento que es el mismo de la primera clase. Y me senté pero no estaba Naruto ni Uchiha, me extrañe un poco pero ni al caso. Mejor que no esté Uchiha sería una lata tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

Pero Naruto me preocupa se ve que es un buen chico, alegre, bondadoso de los que no juegan ni hacen apuestas con todo el mundo. Es un santo, bueno, si se ve que es un poco molestoso y payaso, ¡pero es bueno! Aunque se lleva con Uchiha que es un mentiroso, y quien sabe como sean sus demás amigos.

Me voy a vengar de Uchiha pero no se todavía como. Y está claro que es un pervertido, mirarme abajo, no creo que este mirando mi falda, ¡No me voy a disculpar tengo mi orgullo! ¡Que lo reporten y lo regañen por no entrar a clase!

En ese instante entro el profesor y paso la lista, se dio cuenta que no estaba Uchiha ni Naruto. Pregunto si vinieron hoy, y la gente contesto que si, entonces pregunto de nuevo:

-Entonces ¿En dónde están Uchiha y Uzumaki?-la gente empezó a decir cosas. Escuche que uno decía"¿Quién sabe? ¿A mí que me importa?" fije mi mirada y era el chico de adelante con la voz aburrida.

-Muy mal jóvenes, usted Nara le quitare puntos por no preocuparse por sus dos compañeros-dijo el profesor a Nara.

-Que fastidio-respondió Nara y el profesor le quito más puntos. Después de terminar la pequeña disputa entre él y Nara. El profesor miro los asientos vacíos.

-Profesor- escuche que alguien hablaba lo mire. Un chico con una cabello largo café y ojos blancos.

-¿Sí Hyuuga?- me sorprendió, así que ese es el primo del que hablaban Naruto y Hinata. Luce tal y como lo describió Naruto, serie y recto. A lo mejor y pueda llevarme bien con él, después de todo es primo de Hinata.

-Es una sugerencia Profesor, me parece que en vez de ordenarle a Nara que vaya a buscarlos, mejor mande a Haruno a buscarlos después de todo ella es su amiga- exclamo Hyuuga calmadamente y el profesor medito lo que le dijo Hyuuga. ¿Yo? Por supuesto quede en shock por ese Hyuuga.

Y luego el profesor me miro y sonrió, maldije mi suerte al menos en 10 idiomas.

-Haruno vaya buscarlos-dijo el director mientras agarraba un gis e iba a escribir en la pizarra. Yo aterrada dije:

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que buscarlos?, acepto buscar a Naruto pero a Uchiha ni loca como te atreves estúpido profesor NO quiero" eso dije en mis pensamientos.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo con ellos Profesor- esto fue lo que realmente dije.

-Muy bien, gracias Haruno- dijo el profesor e hizo un ademan de "Ahora largo". Salí del salón y me apoye en la puerta, suspire resignada.

-Mi primer día es un desastre- exclame triste antes de caminar a buscar a esos dos irresponsables.

* * *

**~En el edificio B, en la cooperativa~**

-Teme, entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?

-Dobe ¿estás bromeando? Claro que acepto es fácil, pero no sé si ella acepte que la engañe- dijo Sasuke mientras compraba café.

-¡Vamos! No se lo digas, mejor que ni se entere, así te ahorras problemas Teme- exclamo Naruto alegre mientras le servían un gran plato lleno de Ramen.

-Mmm…tienes razón mejor que ni entere, Dobe ¿por qué siempre jodidamente tienes que comer Ramen? Ya estoy hasta la madre con tu estúpido Ramen-escupió Sasuke furioso.

-¡EHHH TEME NO TE METAS CON MI RAMEN!¡NO TE INVITO!¡ Y TU TAMBIEN YA ME CANSASTE CON TOMAR TODOS LOS DIAS CAFÉ! ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE!-grito Naruto entre furioso y contento.

-Bueno ya cállate, dejémoslo allí- dijo mientras tomaba un poco del café disfrutando de la vista.

-Pero Teme recuerda lo que te dije ¡No lo olvides joder! Bueno pensándolo bien ¡Olvídalo Teme jajaja!.- empezó Naruto a reír como loco mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras bebía.

-Pero bueno Teme, ya te dije las bases y condiciones, si las cumples tienes 2000 pesos en tus manos-dijo Naruto sonriendo- total no espero que tengas ese dinero al contrario yo lo tendré de tu parte.

-Se que será difícil ¡por qué yo no la soporto! Perder mi valioso tiempo en tus estupideces cuando puedo estar con ella!-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Primero tienes que ser su a…-empezó a decir Naruto, cuando súbitamente fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

-¡Allí estas Naruto! Y… Uchiha, ¿hasta cuándo piensan saltarse las clases?- exclamo Sakura llegando a lado de ellos. Naruto se sobresalto y Sasuke se encogió de hombros mandándola al diablo. Ambos asustados de que pudiera haber escuchado algo que no debía escuchar.

* * *

**Hola! Lo se tarder mucho ne actualizar! no tengo perdon! Oops! **

**En mi mente anda haciendo puras tonterías, mi historia intento hacer como era originalmente pero se me sale de control. Y decidi poner un poco de relacion prohibida. Aver si adivinan que tipo jajaja!**

**Me quedo mas largo que el primer capitulo, si me va bien y tengo mucha inspiración subo el capitulo 3. La verdad no se que tengo en la cabeza que se me da por escribir cuando mañana a las 7:30 am tengo examen extraordinario. ¡Estoy loca! se supone que tengo que estar estudiando. x_X**

**En fin quiero agradecer a: cherry627! por ser tan linda y darme mi primer review desde que empeze a reeditar la historia! Linda te quiero mucho y espero que te agrade este capítulo, perdon por demorar :C!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo y recuerden que me harían muy feliz de que me dejen un Review para saber que no estoy en soledad, muchas gracias ! :D**

**¿Review?**

**¿Si?**

**¿De verdad?**

**¡Que emoción!**


	3. Hermanos que pelean por tonterías

**Volvi! chee pero es una cap corto u_u pero es que ya quería subirlo por mis locuras jajaa ando un poco loca :****3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**~Hermana del Hermano~**

**.**

**.**

_**Siempre habrá Hermanos que se pelean por tonterías**_

_**.**_

_**¿Aunque uno ame el Ramen?**_

_**.**_

-¡Hmph! Haruno ¿A ti qué te importa?- eso fue todo lo que respondió Sasuke a la pregunta de Sakura. Ella se enfado con esa mierda de Hmph! ¿Por qué el hmph? ¿qué es eso? ¿Tiene problemas mentales o qué? como odio estar aquí con este tipo, pero no tengo opción-Apúrense chicos nos vamos a saltar las clases ¡rápido!- se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse cuando enseguida se dio cuenta de algo.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo mirando lo que hacía Naruto.

-Naruto ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Sakura al ver que Naruto empacaba su comida para llevarla al salón.

Naruto con sus dos manos agarraba su Ramen, el Ramen estaba muy lleno y en cualquier momento cae y hace un desastre. Sasuke miraba a Naruto y sus impulsos de idiotez.

-Pues tengo hambre y quiero comerlo pero como hay que ir a clase…no tengo remedio más que hacerlo-exclamó un Naruto contento.

-Dobe haces el ridículo como siempre, nosotros podemos saltarnos las clases cuando se nos pega la gana, así que Haruno ya te puedes empezar a ir- hablo Sasuke mirando a Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido. A Sakura le salía una venita de coraje.

-¡Bah! Que tonterías ¿No piensas ir a clase?- habló una molesta Sakura dirigiéndose solamente al Uchiha. Este alzo una ceja expectante mientras se acomodaba más en su asiento bebiendo un poco de su Café.

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke discutían sobre el por qué entrar a clases de parte de Sakura y el por qué no de Sasuke. Naruto se volvió a sentar en su silla y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

En ese momento apareció una persona con una rubia cabellera atada a una cola. La rubia se acercó sonriente dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Naruto se sobresaltó al verla parada a su lado que no pudo evitar hacer un grito ahogado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué es lo qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la linda rubia con ojos azules semejantes a los del rubio antes mencionado.

-I-I-Ino ¡que milagro verte por estos alrededores!-dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos y llevando su mano a su nuca rascándose.

-NARUTO ¿CUÁNDO PIENSAS DARME LO QUE TE PEDÍ? RESPONDE TARADO- termino por gritar una furiosa Ino. Naruto tragó y empezó a buscar la excusa perfecta para salirse de este problema.

Solo hasta que escucharon el grito de la rubia Sakura y Sasuke repararon en la escena a su lado. Sakura la miraba recordando que ella está en su salón. Y allí fue donde se dio cuenta que no había regresado al salón con ellos, en lugar de eso estaba discutiendo con el estúpido de Uchiha, ella se maldijo por tal tontería.

-P-p-pero hermana ya te lo dije muchas veces, Akamaru se lo comió no se puedo evitar- Dijo Naruto a su hermana. Ino entrecerró los ojos y conto hasta seis y medio cuando Sakura la interrumpió.

-¿Hermana? ¿Acaso ustedes dos son hermanos?- preguntó una curiosa y asombrada peli rosa dirigiéndose a ambos chicos. Ino la miro por primera vez y la examino de arriba abajo.

-Sí, desgraciadamente sí, este idiota que hasta a mi lado es mi hermano-respondió Ino mirando de reojo a Naruto.

-Pero si el terrible soy yo por tener a esta zorra como hermana Sak-Solo hasta allí pudo hablar Naruto pues un puñetazo recibió de su hermana.

-Naruto ¿cómo te atreves? Tú maniático de los Ramen, tú eres el que tiene un severo problema, tu cerebro es tan pequeño-hablo Ino a un Naruto yacía tirado en el suelo.

Sakura quedo estupefacta con la relación de ambos. Sasuke en cambio ni les prestaba atención a las locuras que hacían ese par de tontos.

Sasuke se paró y agarro su taza de café y empezó a caminar. Sakura lo observó pero no lo siguió ni nada parecido, prefirió quedarse con su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Naruto ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sakura arrodillándose verificando el estado de su amigo. Ino observó la escena y se molestó.

-Oye no lo toques ¿sí?-dijo Ino acercándose a Naruto y arrodillándose también.

-¿Por qué? El es mi amigo-respondió Sakura mirando a Ino.

-Te lo diré, el tarado que está en el suelo es mí-pero no lo termino porque Sasuke haló a Ino del brazo y la obligó a pararse. Ella intento zafarse del agarre de Uchiha pero si éxito alguno.

-Ya para Uchiha ¿por qué me agarras?-hablo una irritada Ino mirando desafiante a Uchiha. Sakura seguía arrodillada mirando a ambos.

-Vamos Ino- y la halo de nuevo llevándola a la fuerza. Sakura los vio alejarse y se quedo mirando el paisaje a pesar de que ellos ya no estaban allí. Cuando sintió una mano regreso su atención a Naruto.

-Naruto ya despertaste-Naruto la miraba con solo un ojo. Se sentó y empezó a buscar por todos lados señal de ella. Pero no la encontró.

-Oye Sakura ¿Dónde está Ino?

-Se la llevo Uchiha ¿por qué lo preguntas Naruto?-dijo Sakura entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Uff! Qué bueno me salve de que me regañe de nuevo-dijo más alegre Naruto. Sakura lo seguía mirando.- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-¿Naruto de verdad es tu hermana? y ¿qué es lo que quiere que le des?-pregunto Sakura, Naruto lo pensó un poco y respondió.

-Pues veras Sakurita, Sí Ino de verdad es mi hermana para ser mas especifico nosotros somos gemelos-dijo Naruto mientras miraba los alrededores.

-¿A si? La he visto antes en una parte pero no sé donde-dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Saku, Ino está en nuestra clase ¿no lo has notado? Esa loca sobresale mucho-respondió Naruto sorprendido de que la peli rosa no la haya notado si grita a todo el mundo y es muy coqueta.

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo dices la recuerdo es la que dio su número ¿verdad?

-Exacto es ella, se llama Ino Uzumaki

-¿Uzumaki? Wow de verdad es tu hermana, ahora que lo pienso se parecen mucho

-Sí, bueno ya que aclaramos sobre Ino, permíteme Sakura voy a buscar mi Ramen- dijo finalmente Naruto.

-¿Qué? No! Ni te atrevas Naruto que ya llegamos tarde a clase-hablo Sakura. Naruto se quedo quieto en su posición y lentamente volteo a ver a la peli rosada.

.Eh…Sakura ¿cómo te lo digo?...-dijo Naruto, mientras Sakura se acerco a Naruto con una mirada expectante.-Yo…es decir..¡NO ME INTERESA LA FUCKING CLASE JAJAJA YO QUIERO COMER!- termino de decir Naruto y enseguida ignoro olímpicamente a la chica.

Sakura en tanto estaba reparando apenas en lo que escucho.

Naruto...Bueno el ya estaba tragándose todo lo que podía del Ramen. Cuando al fin reacciono Sakura, Naruto ya había volado por completo. Se encontró sola entre tanta gente y ya se le hacía tarde para entrar a lo que queda de la clase.

Rápidamente a la peli rosa corrió hacia el edificio donde estaba su salón. Tan apurada y encismada en sus pensamientos, paso sin darse cuenta que si veía a la derecha de su mirada en la sala del auditorio había dos personas entrando sin que nadie los vea.

La pareja suspiro al ver que aquella niña no los vio y a continuación terminaron de entrar a la sala para…_ ¿Qué es lo que harán en el Auditorio?_

* * *

**Lo sé el título del capitulo esta bien loco ¿asi es? jajaja XDD pero hace referencia a la loca de Ino...Si en esta historia Ino y naruto son gemelos :D**

**Perdon si tengo errores TT_TT**

**¿reviews? :3**

**2 Noviembre 2012**


End file.
